


Watching, Everytime

by Kayama



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-02
Updated: 2005-06-02
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayama/pseuds/Kayama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answering a drabble challenge for the Spike&Wes comunity. "Write a story, 300 words or less, and use these three words:<br/>fully - contract - examine"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching, Everytime

_The story is not beta read. I did run it trhough spell check. So pardon any stupid english mistakes_

**Watching, Every Time**

The door closed quietly behind him. Spike watched. Wesley was trying again. For a year now the ex-watcher had tried to destroy Lilah's contract. 

Wes had fully examined the contract, called in favors, researched all options, until some one had ordered him to get some rest, but he always came up empty handed.

And here he was, trying again. This time it was green mystical fire that was supposed to do the trick, Spike noticed.

The Vampire watched as he saw the contract burn. Watched, as a trembling hand opened the drawer. Watched, as Wesley dejectedly slid down the cabinet with Lilah's contract in his hand. 

He had watched enough, Spike concluded as he walked over and sat down next to Wes.

"No luck pet?"

Wesley let out a bitter laugh, "No."

Spike wrapped his arm around Wes, who leaned into the embrace. "Why am I still trying?" Wesley whispered.

"Cause you love her." They had this conversation every time. Every time, Spike watched as Wesley failed. Every time, Spike was there to comfort Wes. Every time, Wesley let him.

"Maybe it's time to give up," Spike tried hopefully, like he did every time.

"Maybe it is." It was said so softly that Spike missed it, already launching into the familiar speech.

"I mean there are others out there who'd like a shot with –" Spike paused and looked at the other man, noticing the unshed tears in Wes' eyes, "- what?"

"Really?" Wesley looked up to give Spike a weak smile. He moved a little closer to Spike.

"Really." Spike leaned over to Wes, their lips touching. Wesley didn't pull away.

Neither of them noticed the slight shimmer that locked the door, a smile on her face, a tear in her eye. Watching only for a moment before she disappeared.


End file.
